Horror Movie Beat Down Jason vs Pyramid Head
by dragonfire53511
Summary: This is a One-shot ; It may become a series one shots that all depends.... But this Story has two horror movie titans locking up in combat to the death.


Horror Movie Beat Down

[One –Shot]

Jason vs. Pyramid Head

The woman had escaped from the dark place; only to be hunted by the monster that had stalked her there. She couldn't believe it had followed her. This far across the country but it had and she knew it want her in every way body and soul. She stumbles slightly when her bare and bloody feet hit an uneven part on the dirt path as she ran from the now burning cabin she had been hiding in. The sound of a loud roar propelling her down the path even faster not knowing there was even more danger that lurked in this place she had choose to hide.

Her forward momentums end as she came crashing into something. She could taste iron in her mouth and a terrible pain from her noise as she realize she must of broken her noise as she looked up into the cold and blank stare of something wearing a hokey mask. The woman was about to apologize but as she did her face contorted in horror as she saw the thing raise it hand holding a large machete. It swung it towards the woman but she manages to avoid the blow by diving backwards out of this new assailant attack range.

Before either the woman or the assailant continue their fight; The thing that had found the woman had decide to make it appearance as a large sword like blade came soaring through the woods and squired the second attacker to a tree. The woman watched in horror as the thing with a hockey mask feeble flailed trying to free itself from the tree as the monstrous form the woman saw caused her heart to stop for a moment as Pyramid Head appeared it let out a roar as it made its way towards it sword that was buried inside the tree and the hockey masked man.

But as Pyramid head went to pull the blade out; The hockey masked man provide to be more then what he appeared to be as he knock the creatures hands away from the handle causing Pyramid head to be knocked off balance. He then yanked the blade out himself went after Pyramid head with it. The girl watch as the two creatures trade blows with one another there putrid blood stain the ground beneath them as the hockey masked man hacked at pyramid head between the blows he dodge from it. The woman knew regardless who won that she would most likely be the next target of the victor.

So she attempt to creep away from the battle; An actually manage to do so with the two so enthralled with trying to dismember one another they hardly noticed her escape. Pyramid head could hear his mistress scream inside of his head that the woman was getting away but for the first time sense he was forced to dawn this horrid mask. He made a primal choose to continue with this battle something inside of him that this mask could never erase but actually amplified made him need to destroy this hockey masked freak before continue after the woman even if it meant he die in the process.

Banishing the voice that would normally drive him to kill Pyramid head used the only weapon he had available to him at the moment he clashed his huge helm into his target send the hockey mask man flying through the air and crash through a few trees sending wood shards everywhere including making the man drop pyramid head's blade. Which was quickly retrieved by its rightful owner; who swung it not so well do to it injuries and instead of cleaving the hockey mask man in two, Pyramid head was only able to knock the hockey mask loose revealing a gnarled and maggot ridden zombie face with slime dripping down it. The true creature from underneath the mask let out an unholy roar before going back on the attack.

Pyramid head wasn't ready for the creature he unleashed by this terrible mistake; As Pyramid head swung his huge blade at this raging monster he was unready for how quickly it dodged each swing. An how quickly he closed the gap between them. Pyramid head took a blow to his right leg by the unmasked monster sending the once great predator to the ground. It let out a low howl of agony as it tried to get back up right but before it could Pyramid head found it left arm taken out from under it; Which was followed by a intense pain as Pyramid head grab at the area with his right hand he found a gaping wound with putrid black blood was pouring out it.

Pyramid head let out a loud roar of anger as it forced itself back up. It was ready to end this fight now but as it turned it found so was his opponent. Who had found his own weapon, which had a fresh coat of blacken blood on it! Before Pyramid head could bring his blade into a full swing. His unmasked opponent brought a sicken blow with his weapon to the wrist that held the large blade severing it from the giants body.

Pyramid head let out a loud howl as it fell onto back, while its blood sprayed everywhere. The howl grew lower as everything started to grow dim. Pyramid head could hear his mistress again calling him a foul and taunting him with the knowledge that he was about to die. But in that moment everything went burning hot inside as pain he had not felt sense the day the helm was put on him seem to well up inside him as he spew blood from his decaying mouth. This was followed by something he never thought he hear again as he laid there dyeing.

He heard his human voice begging for this too end. He then saw in his mind's eye the man he used to be before he meet the little girl and was turn into this. The man looked at him and said. In a cold voice said.

"Welcome to Hell"

Just then Pyramid head saw something he never ever see again, The unmasked creature somehow with it unholy strength manage to pry apart the two halves of his mask causing so much pain to shoot through the already weaken body. He now as pyramid head he no longer had the strength to fight back or even let out a roar. His impaled face twitched slightly and one of his eye's manage to focuses a little just in time to see the final blow. But in that moment the man relived his entire life time as a man and a monster, and he knew that for the evil he had done this was justice.

Everything then went black……….

Couple hours later;

The women who had escaped death was huddled inside a sheriff car heading to the hospital to be checked out.

"Miss you sure our lucky I found you, Camp Crystal lake isn't safe hasn't been for many years ever sense that Voorhees boy drowned. Some people think he came back especially after his mother went nuts and killed a bunch of kids up there…When they tried to reopen the place…I say it bullshit myself.

Before the woman could reply the sheriff vehicle took a violent lurch as something hit it sends it veering into a tree. The young woman saw the deputy face smash into the windshield, and was sure he was dead. She tried to figure a way out of the car so she could get some help but as she did she felt eyes watch her.

"Is any one there?"

An in response to this Pyramid head blade came bursting through the window squiring her through her face.

In the darkness stood Jason holding the human head of Pyramid head in his grasp and his hockey mask back in place.


End file.
